


Symphonie in Drei Uhr

by Fu_Dragon



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teil 3 der 'Soulmate Series'. Nickie und Susan verbringen den Nachmittag zusammen – mit kleinen Hindernissen. Beginnt direkt im Anschluss an "Rosige Aussichten".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphonie in Drei Uhr

**Author's Note:**

> Die 'Soulmate Series' wurde vonTurandot zum Leben erweckt. Zwei der Stories wurden von mir geschrieben. Turandots Stories können auf meiner Webseite http://www.fu-dragon.de.vu gelesen werden.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung, die Nickie als äußerst ungelenk empfand – nein, nicht wegen Susan, sondern weil er einfach nicht wusste, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte, um sie nicht sofort abzuschrecken – saß er am Tisch und knibbelte unruhig an seiner Krawatte herum. Er hatte sich sogar Kermits Hinweis zu Herzen genommen und sich diesmal keinen schreiend-bunten Schlips mit Hawaiimuster herausgesucht, den er bevorzugte. Er trug stattdessen eine schöne blauschwarz gestreifte Krawatte, die wunderbar zu seinem blauen Hemd und der Jeans passte. Dass der klassische Windsor-Knoten nicht von ihm stammte, sondern Kermit ihn geknüpft hatte, musste er ja keinem auf die Nase binden. 

Nickie sah Susan nach, wie sie die wenigen Treppenstufen zur Küche hinauf ging, um den versprochenen Kuchen und Kaffee zu holen und wagte es dann, sich unauffällig umzusehen. 

Peters Apartment hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit, seit Susan hier wohnte, sehr verändert. Obwohl von den Möbeln und den Tapeten her alles beim gleichen geblieben war – Nickie vermutete, ihr fehlte einfach das Geld, alles nach ihrem Geschmack umzuändern – war der berühmte Touch einer Frau nicht zu übersehen. 

Die Bücher in den Regalen über Kung Fu, Buddhismus und was Peter sonst noch gerne gelesen hatte, waren durch bunte Kinderbücher und viel Literatur über Musik und eben typische 'Frauenbücher' ersetzt. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Nickie, warum Susan jetzt schon so viele Kinderbücher gekauft hatte, wo der oder die Kleine noch nicht mal auf der Welt war, aber vielleicht hatte sie die Bücher ja auch geschenkt bekommen.

Zwischen dem bunten Sammelsurium an Lesestoff befanden sich vereinzelt stehende Fotos von Personen, die Nickie nicht kannte. Es gab nur eines, eine Aufnahme von Susan und Peter, wie sie lachend einen Hot Dog verspeisten, das Nickie sofort deuten und platzieren konnte.

Er grinste in sich hinein. Ausgehend vom Winkel der Aufnahme, hatte das Foto wohl Cap, der Besitzer des Hot Dog Stands, aufgenommen. Und dem Mann war es gelungen, den Zauber des Augenblicks einzufangen. Nickie bildete sich ein, das Blitzen in den Augen Susans wahrzunehmen, den kurzen Augenblick der Unbeschwertheit und des Nichtdenkens in ihrer kleinen Welt, die zu der Zeit noch von vielen Sorgen und Nöten belastet gewesen sein musste. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, das Foto zu nehmen und es näher zu studieren, aber das getraute er sich nicht. 

Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick neugierig weiter wandern. Nickie bewunderte Susans Dekorationskünste. Seiner Meinung nach hatte sie es geschafft, mit äußerst geringen Mitteln der Wohnung ihren eigenen Stempel aufzudrücken. Das fing bei geschickt aufgehängten Bildern von Landschaften und musikalischen Themen an, führte über all die Pflanzen - einige blühend, andere nur grün - diversen Nippes, bis hin zu der unauffällig-auffällig drapierten Decke auf dem Sofa, die dem gesamten Raum irgendwie etwas sehr Heimeliges gab. Kurzum, man fühlte sich einfach wohl – respektive Nickie fühlte sich langsam wohler. 

*Wie sie wohl das Schlafzimmer umgemodelt hat?*, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 

Nickie zuckte zusammen, heiße Röte stieg in seine Wangen. Vor lauter Schreck verschluckte er sich beinahe an seinem eigenen Speichel. Eine äußerst unmännliche Mischung aus Quieken und Röcheln entwich seiner Kehle. Inständig hoffte er, dass sie das nicht mitbekam. 

Meine Güte, was dachte er denn da? Er hatte Susan bis jetzt insgesamt drei Mal getroffen. Zuerst auf Peters Party, wo sie ihn mit ihrem wunderschönen Gesang fasziniert hatte, und in der Woche drauf gab es noch zwei - leider jedes Mal rüde durch seinen Pieper unterbrochene - Verabredungen zum Essen im 'Alonsos'. Somit waren sie heute zum ersten Mal alleine und hoffentlich endlich ungestört. Wehe es wagte jemand, sich heute umbringen zu lassen!

Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er und Susan sich schon von Anfang an blendend verstanden hatten und er sie jetzt schon sehr mochte – vielleicht sogar schon mehr – hatte er garantiert nicht vor, sie am ersten Abend gleich wie Tarzan seine Jane ins Schlafzimmer zu schleifen und den Matratzentango aufzuführen. So einer war er nicht und sie garantiert auch nicht.

Zu allem Überfluss stand Susan plötzlich neben ihm. Nickie zuckte unwillkürlich ertappt zusammen. Es sah zwar, wie sich ihr Mund bewegte, aber die Worte verstand er nicht. Seine Wangen erhitzten sich noch mehr. "E…entschuldige", stotterte er, "w…was hast du gesagt?"

Susan schien großzügig über seinen Lapsus hinwegzusehen, denn sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du Zucker in deinen Kaffee haben willst."

*Gott sei Dank kann sie nicht Gedanken lesen, sonst wäre ich jetzt Toast!*   
Aufs Peinlichste berührt entdeckte Nickie, dass bereits der Kuchen auf dem Tisch und eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor ihm stand. Was sie wohl von ihm dachte? Ob sie sich schon fragte, welchen Irren sie sich da eingeladen hatte?

Schnell schob er die irritierenden Gedanken zur Seite. Wie immer in so einer Situation, machte sein Gehirn erst einmal Pause und überließ großzügig seinem Mundwerk den Vortritt.

Begleitet von diversen untermalenden Gesten ratterte er los: "Ich mag meinen Kaffee heiß und süß. Die Kohlenhydrate, die gehen direkt in den Körper über und steigern den Blutzucker und damit auch die Durchblutung im Gehirn. Zumindest ist das bei mir der Fall. Ich brauche das, wenn ich lange arbeiten muss, um einen Fall zu klären. Jeder möchte immer am liebsten gestern die Ergebnisse meiner Untersuchungen wissen. Die lieben Kollegen vom Revier denken nicht daran, dass auch ein Gerichtsmediziner mal schlafen oder essen muss. Sie kommen nur rein, bleiben natürlich so kurz wie möglich, weil sie weder den Geruch noch den Anblick von Leichen prickelnd finden, fragen, ob ich so weit bin und wenn die Antwort nein lautet, dann ernte ich nur einen strafenden Blick und muss versprechen, mich zu melden, sobald ich etwas weiß. Wenigstens könnten sie dann mal einen Kaffee mitbringen, aber tun sie das? Nein, natürlich nicht. Allenfalls noch Peter. Du siehst, deswegen ist Kaffee sozusagen mein Lebenselixier und ich…"

Nickie hielt abrupt inne, denn sein Denken beschloss, sich wieder einzuklinken. *Oh Gott, ich habe es schon in den ersten Minuten geschafft, sie für alle Zeiten zu vergraulen. Kein Wunder wollen die Frauen nie was von mir wissen, wenn ich mich immer so idiotisch anstelle*, jaulte es durch sein Inneres. 

Er wagte kaum, zu Susan aufzublicken. Warum nur musste ihm das ausgerechnet bei ihr passieren? Er mochte sie wirklich von Herzen gerne, für ihn war sie jetzt schon eine ganze besondere Frau in seinem Leben – egal wie das hier alles ausging. Ob nun Freundschaft oder am Ende doch mehr? Das war ihm im Moment vollkommen gleichgültig, er war sich nur sicher, dass er sie in seinem Leben behalten wollte, aber das hatte er wohl schon gründlich vergeigt. 

Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung gelang es Nickie, seine Augen dazu zu bewegen, den Weg nach oben zu Susans Gesicht zu finden. Er erwartete Ablehnung und Unglauben, vielleicht sogar Ekel bei ihr vorzufinden, doch er entdeckte nichts von alledem. Susan stand mit offenem Mund vor ihm, die Zuckerdose lax in ihrer Hand und so etwas wie Verehrung in ihrem Blick. 

"Wow!", meinte sie leise. 

"Wie wow?", hakte Nickie unwillkürlich nach. 

"Wie kannst du so viel an einem Stück reden, ohne Luft zu holen und ohne ohnmächtig zu werden?" 

"D…das ist wohl irgendwie Begabung", bekannte Nickie miserabel. "In meiner Familie ist das relativ normal."

Susans Mund schloss sich im Zeitlupentempo, ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, in ihren Augen blitzte es neckisch auf. 

"Nochmal wow. Wenn ich dein Atemvolumen hätte, dann wäre ich als Sängerin schon einen riesigen Schritt weiter. Vielleicht könntest du mich dann schon in der Oper bewundern."

"Unmöglich, du bist nie und nimmer die dicke Lady, die am Ende singt. Da fehlen dir gut und gerne 50 Kilo", rutschte es Nickie zu seinem Leidwesen heraus. 

Er zog den Kopf ein in Erwartung eines Donnerwetters, doch zu seinem großen Erstaunen wurde er nicht sofort der Türe verwiesen, sondern fand sich umgeben von fröhlichem, glockenhellem Lachen vor. Es wirkte so ansteckend, dass er unwillkürlich mitlachte. Und das Beste daran war: er merkte deutlich, wie all sein Unwohlsein und seine Verlegenheit zusammen mit dem harmonischen auf und ab ihres gemeinsamen Gelächters von ihm wichen und sich in Nichts auflösten. 

OOOOOOOOOO

Nach der kleinen Hürde am Anfang, unterhielten sich Nickie und Susan, als würden sie sich schon Jahre kennen. Sie räumten gemeinsam ab, spülten zusammen und setzten sich dann auf die Couch, wo sie die gemütliche Plauderei fortsetzten. Nickie hielt sich weiterhin an seinem Kaffee fest, während Susan bei ihrem Vitamindrink blieb. Ab und an trafen sich ihre Hände so ganz aus Versehen in der Glasschale mit den salzarmen Chips, was beide immer zu einem leicht verlegenen Kichern veranlasste. Kurz gesagt, sie erlebten einen wunderschönen, entspannten Nachmittag zusammen. 

Nickie lernte viel über Susan. Sie sprach über ihre Liebe zur Musik, auch ein klein wenig über ihre Vergangenheit, und sie verriet ihm, wenn auch unabsichtlich, ein kleines Geheimnis über einen Kollegen. 

Nie hätte Nickie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Mr. Rough und Tough Kermit Griffin ein Liebhaber der Oper war. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, wie und wo er Kermit mit seinem Wissen necken konnte, aber da er sein Leben sehr schätzte – vor allen Dingen jetzt – verwarf er den Gedanken schnell wieder. 

Irgendwann im Laufe des Nachmittages schaffte es Nickie, seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen und Susan das Kompliment zu machen, wie gut ihr das Kleid stand. Es ging ihm durch und durch, als Susan verlegen den Blick nach unten senkte, errötete und ein leises Danke stammelte. Sie sah so süß und unschuldig aus, dass es Nickie in den Fingern juckte, sie einfach an sich zu ziehen und sie einmal fest zu drücken. Rein freundschaftlich natürlich. Um nicht seinem irrationalen Verlangen nachzugeben, umklammerte er mit beiden Händen die inzwischen lauwarme Kaffeetasse und wechselte schnell das Thema. 

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen schien Susan sein Beruf nichts auszumachen. Als sie darauf zu sprechen kamen, äußerte sie einige interessierte Fragen, die er gerne und auch ausführlich beantwortete. Wiederum stellte es dabei fest, wie sehr sie sich von jenen Frauen unterschied, die er bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte. All die anderen hatten sofort die Nase gerümpft, wenn die Sprache auf seinen Beruf kam und sich umgehend zurückgezogen. Susan hingegen ermutigte ihn, ihr mehr zu erzählen. Nickie erkannte, wie oberflächlich und prestigeorientiert seine vorherigen Bekanntschaften gewesen waren und war im Nachhinein froh, dass sich da nie etwas entwickelt hatte, auch wenn er sich immer bei Peter bitter darüber beklagt hatte. Susan war viel tiefgründiger, intelligenter und vor allen Dingen neigte sie nicht dazu, jemanden vorschnell zu verurteilen. 

Nickie ertappte sich dabei, dass er das Beisammensein mit Susan mehr und mehr genoss. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto bewusster wurde er sich ihrer Nähe. Er mochte einfach alles an ihr. Die Art, wie ihre blauen Augen leuchteten, als sie eine Anekdote über Peter erzählte. Die Art, wie sich eine kleine Falte auf ihrer Stirn bildete, wenn sie über etwas nachdachte. Ja, selbst die Art und Weise, wie sie auf dem Sofa saß. 

Susan hatte sich ihrer Schuhe entledigt und die Beine unter sich gezogen. Die kleine Aktion führte dazu, dass sie noch einige Zentimeter näher aneinander rückten und Nickie war sich überdeutlich bewusst, dass er sein Bein nur ein klein wenig weiter zur Seite drücken brauchte, dann würde sein Knie das ihre berühren. 

Natürlich tat er es nicht. Er redete sich im inneren Monolog damit heraus, er sei eben ein Kavalier der alten Schule. Doch in Wahrheit lag es nur daran, dass er schon immer mehr als schlecht darin gewesen war, Signale von Frauen zu interpretieren. So sehr er es sich wünschte, es gelang ihm nicht zu erkennen, in welche Richtung Susans Interesse an ihm tendierte. 

Mit all dem, was Susan mit ihrem Ex-Freund mitgemacht hatte, war sich Nickie eh fast sicher, dass sie nur Freundschaft suchte und nicht mehr. Damit musste er eben leben. Außerdem war er absolut nicht mit dem Gedanken hierher gekommen, die zarten ersten Bande einer Beziehung zu knüpfen. Freundschaft war für ihn absolut okay – noch war nicht aller Tage Abend. 

Das Schrillen des Telefons unterbrach die in leisem Ton geführte Unterhaltung. Susan erschrak so sehr, dass sie wie eine Sprungfeder vom Sofa hochschnellte und prompt das Gleichgewicht verlor. Nur ein gedankenschneller Griff Nickys um ihre Taille verhinderte einen Sturz. Susan murmelte ein Danke und eilte zur Diele, während Nickie mit prickelnden Fingerspitzen auf dem Sofa zurückblieb.

Er betrachtete seine Hände, die selbst jetzt nicht stillstehen wollten. Sie zitterten. Noch immer glaubte er, den weichen Stoff unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, die sanfte Kurve ihrer Hüfte, das kaum wahrnehmbare Flattern ihrer Muskeln. 

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Von wegen Freundschaft reichte ihm aus – er wollte mehr. Eindeutig mehr! 

Panik überfiel ihn, sein Magen knotete sich zusammen. Verdammt, was hatte die Frau nur an sich, das ihn so in den Bann zog wie noch keine zuvor? Sie hatten nichts anderes getan, als sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Was war so anders bei ihr? Trotz aller Intelligenz blieb er sich diese Erklärung schuldig. Im Moment beschäftigte ihn nur eines: er musste hier heraus, bevor er noch was Dummes tat und sie am Ende für alle Zeit verschreckte. 

Nickie erhob sich, schnappte sein Jackett und streifte es sich in einer fahrigen Bewegung über. Er widerstand der Versuchung, sich durch die Haare zu streichen. Stattdessen kratzte er sich verlegen am Hals und überlegte, was er ihr zum Abschied sagen wollte. 

All seine auf die Schnelle bereit gelegte Rede landete irgendwo im Nirgendwo als Susan auflegte und sich ihm zuwandte. Irrte er sich, oder sah sie ein klein wenig enttäuscht aus?

"E…es ist schon spät, ich muss jetzt leider gehen", brachte er mehr schlecht als recht über die Lippen, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wie spät es war. 

Susan blickte auf ihre Uhr am Handgelenk und stieß einen erstaunten Laut aus. "Was? Es ist schon nach sieben? Um acht habe ich Unterricht."

Froh darüber, dass sie ihm einen leichten Ausweg bot, hangelte er sich ein wenig an der Wahrheit vorbei. "Ja, und ich muss auch nochmal auf dem Revier vorbei schauen. Ich warte noch auf das Ergebnis einer Blutuntersuchung. Soll ich dich vielleicht mitnehmen?"

Kaum dass er ausgeredet hatte, kickte er sich mental in den Hintern. Was redete er gerade für einen Mist daher? Er wollte hier heraus, damit er nicht in Versuchung geriet, und nun bot er ihr an, sie mitzunehmen. Wenn es hier schon so 'schlimm' mit ihrer Nähe war, wie würde das erst in der Enge seines Wagens sein?

Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er sie sagen: "Danke, das ist nicht nötig. Eine Bekannte von der Bühne will mir noch etwas bringen und sie nimmt mich anschließend gleich mit zum Unterricht."

"Gut, gut", erwiderte Nickie und zupfte nervös an seiner Krawatte herum, die sich irgendwie viel zu eng anfühlte. "Dann danke ich dir sehr für diesen schönen Nachmittag. Ich habe ihn sehr genossen."

Susan senkte den Blick und strich einen unsichtbaren Fussel von ihrem Kleid. "Ja, das habe ich auch."

Nickie folgte der Bewegung ihrer Hände und schluckte hart. Ein sanftes Pulsieren in seinen Fingerkuppen erinnerte ihn lebhaft daran, wie sich ihr Körper unter seinen Handflächen angefühlt hatte. Unwillkürlich trat er einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu, nur um dann wieder inne zu halten und seine Finger ineinander zu verschränken. 

Gleich darauf ließ er seine Hände wieder los und beschrieb kleine, hilflose Halbkreise in der Luft. Diesmal half die familiäre Bewegung ihm allerdings nicht, Worte zu finden. Ausgerechnet ihm, der sonst so redegewandt war, fiel beileibe nichts ein, was er zum Abschied sagen konnte. Er verhielt sich ja gerade so wie ein liebeskranker Teenager und das verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Aus dem Alter sollte er nun wirklich heraus sein – Pustekuchen. 

Und Susan? Nun, die half ihm auch nicht aus der Situation. Sie stand nur da, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, und wartete wohl auf seinen nächsten Schritt. 

Nickie gestikulierte eine Ewigkeit - so kam es ihm jedenfalls vor - in der Luft herum, bevor er lahm in Richtung Türe deutete und meinte: "Uhm, also ich sollte jetzt..."

Unauffällig, wie er hoffte, rieb er seine plötzlich schweißnassen Hände an seiner Jeans. Verflixt, wie verabschiedete man sich denn jetzt? Mit einem Händedruck oder einem kleinen Küsschen auf der Wange, wie Peter das auf der Party getan hatte? Angesichts des Zustandes seiner Handflächen stand Ersteres wohl außer Frage. 

Bevor er es sich anders überlegte, beugte sich Nickie vor und spitzte die Lippen. Susan suchte eben jenen Moment heraus, ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung zu drehen, so dass sein Kuss anstatt auf ihrer Wange auf ihrem Mund landete. 

Entsetzt und erschrocken wich Nickie zurück. "Oh Gott. D…das wollte ich nicht. Tut mir so Leid, ich wollte. Also ich wollte…" 

"Warum? Ist es dir so zuwider mich zu küssen?", erkundigte sich Susan. Ein leichter Unterton von Schmerz lag in ihrer Stimme. 

Nickie schoss erneut die Röte ins Gesicht und er riss die Augen auf. "Nein, nein natürlich nicht, aber ich…" Hilflos hielt er inne. "Ich…also ich." 

Ein Blick in Susans Richtung sagte ihm, dass er kurz davor stand, alles zu vermasseln. Sie hatte sich schon halb von ihm abgewandt, ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich verdächtig nach unten und sie hakte ihre Finger ineinander, als wolle sie sich davon abhalten, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. 

Nickie wippte unruhig auf den Fußballen auf und ab. *Jetzt oder nie*, trat er sich mental in den Hintern, obwohl er am liebsten einfach aus der Wohnung stürmen und sie irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke verstecken wollte. Verdammt, wo war nur eine Leiche, wenn man eine brauchte?

"Susan, nicht. Bitte nicht", bat er, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. "Du interpretierst das alles vollkommen falsch." 

Zu seiner Erleichterung wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. Susan fixierte einen Punkt irgendwo auf seiner Brust, die Finger hielt sie noch immer ineinander verschränkt. Die hochgezogenen, leicht bebenden Schultern und die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht in die Augen blickte, gab ihrem ganzen Wesen etwas sehr Verletzliches und das führte dazu, dass es aus Nickie nur so herausbrach. 

"S…sieh mal, Susan. Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht küssen will. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber…verflixt ist das schwer." Einen Moment lang hielt er inne, atmete tief ein und sprach dann weiter, jeder Satz akzentuiert durch eine Geste seiner Hände, so fiel es ihm viel leichter, Worte zu finden.

"Als…als ich heute zu dir kam, hatte ich keinerlei Absichten, dir in irgendwelcher Art und Weise näher zu treten. Das musst du mir einfach glauben. Ich wollte einen schönen Nachmittag mit dir verbringen und das war alles. Schon auf Peters Party fand ich dich toll und ich dachte, zwischen uns beiden kann sich vielleicht auch eine Freundschaft entwickeln. Doch dann…oh verflixt…ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll.   
Susan, du gehst mir einfach unter die Haut. Je mehr ich dich kennenlerne, desto mehr möchte ich von dir wissen. Du faszinierst mich und ich fühle mich sehr zu dir hingezogen. Vielleicht viel mehr, als ich das nach der kurzen Zeit sollte.   
Ich…ich bin einfach nicht gut mit Frauen und ich habe furchtbare Angst, dass ich dich mit meinem ganzen Benehmen und meiner Art abschrecke, dabei möchte ich dich so gerne wiedersehen. Und ich glaube, ich mache mich hier gerade zum Obst der Nation, weil ich mal wieder vor mich hinbrabble wie ein Idiot, aber ich kann das einfach nicht stoppen.  
Susan, bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dich irgendwo reindrängen möchte, wohin du vielleicht gar nicht willst. Es liegt mir fern, dich…"

Ein fester Griff um seine Handgelenke ließ Nickie abrupt inne halten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er die zierliche Frau an, die ihre feingliedrigen Finger um seine Articulatio carpi geschlungen hatte. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er ihre Worte. 

"Schhh, Nickie, es ist gut. Ich habe verstanden."

"D...du hast?", erkundigte er sich ungläubig. 

"Ja, habe ich", bestätigte sie. Ein neckisches Glitzern schlich sich in ihre Augen. "Inklusive dem, was du nicht gesagt hast."

Nickie schluckte trocken. Ihre Berührung lenkte ihn so ab, dass er sich außer Stande fühlte, ihre Worte zu interpretieren. "Und das heißt?"

Susan zwinkerte ihm fröhlich und gleichzeitig auch zurückhaltend zu. "Du bist wirklich etwas Besonderes, Nickie. Das heißt, dass ich dich auch gerne wiedersehen will, denn ich möchte dich ebenfalls näher kennen lernen."

Nickys Mund klappte vor Staunen auf. Susan kicherte leise, ließ seine Handgelenke los, legte die Finger ihrer rechten Hand unter sein Kinn und drückte es nach oben. Erst dann verarbeitete Nickys Gehirn ihr Gesagtes, er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem breiten, erleichterten Grinsen verzogen.

"Das ist toll. Das ist super. Das ist spitze. Uh…es geht schon wieder mit mir durch. Uh…vielleicht gehen wir nächste Woche ins Kino, oder wir machen einen weiteren Versuch eines Abendessens, oder…"

"Oder du kommst einfach ganz zwanglos hierher und wir entscheiden, was wir machen wenn du hier bist", unterbrach Susan den Satz. 

"Das hört sich toll an. So machen wir das, ich ruf dich an, okay?"

"Gerne."

"Gut." Nickie grinste noch immer von einem Ohr zum anderen. Gleichzeitig überfiel ihn wieder Unruhe, denn das leidige Verabschiedungsthema war noch immer nicht vom Tisch. Genauer gesagt war es brandaktuell. Wie vorher auch, zeigte er zur Türe, während sein Lächeln langsam verschwand. 

"Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt gehen, sonst stehen wir immer noch da, wenn deine Bekannte dich abholen kommt."

Susan benetzte nervös ihre Lippen. Fasziniert beobachtete Nickie, wie ihre Zungenspitze über die rosa Fläche glitt und eine feucht-glänzende Spur hinterließ. 

"Wie wäre es jetzt mit einem kleinen Abschiedskuss?", nahm ihm Susan die Entscheidung ab. 

"Sehr, sehr gerne", flüsterte Nickie. Er schaffte es eh kaum, die Augen von ihren sich bewegendem Mund abzuwenden. 

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, umrahmte er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und beugte sich herunter. Fest entschlossen, den Kuss keusch und zwanglos zu halten, berührte er ihre Lippen nur sanft wie ein Schmetterlingshauch. Dennoch musste er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, sie fühlte sich einfach so wundervoll an. 

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde registrierte Nickie all die Details, die ihm beim ersten Kuss entgangen waren. Die leicht geschwungene Linie ihrer Oberlippe, die verführerische Fülle ihrer Unterlippe, die Zartheit der Haut, der Duft nach Honig, Erdbeeren und Susan und das kleine Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel herum. 

Tausende Schmetterlinge flatterten in seinem Bauch herum, und das nur aufgrund dieser winzigen Berührung. Er hielt sich aber an seinen Vorsatz und vertiefte den Kuss nicht, sondern trat nach wenigen Sekunden einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Wie viel Beherrschung ihn das kostete, wusste nur er. 

Dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, sah er an Susans Strahlen. Sie sah ihn leicht benommen an und lächelte ebenso breit wie er. "Schön", hörte er sie murmeln. 

*Ja, das ist es in der Tat*, bestätigte er in Gedanken. Laut meinte er: "Ich rufe dich dann an. Freue mich schon." 

Noch einmal beugte sich Nickie über Susan und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange – diesmal fühlte es sich sogar absolut natürlich an. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um, öffnete die Türe, winkte ihr kurz zu und verschwand nach draußen. 

Im Flur lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Seine Beine wollten ihn gerade nicht so richtig tragen. Alles in ihm jubilierte, er fühlte sich so leicht und frei, wie lange nicht mehr. 

Susan wollte sich wieder mit ihm treffen. Er hatte den Abend nicht vermasselt. Das Leben war einfach toll! 

Ende


End file.
